Naruto - The Awakening
by JustSnipe
Summary: After an almost dead situation, Naruto meets the Kyuubi and starts training under her. Follow Naruto as He rocks the Elemental Nations with the Help of Kyuubi Fem!Kyuubi x Naruto ; Godlike!Naruto. Naruto x Harem in late chapters.


I don't own anything.

_**Chapter one : Awakening**_

_**Fire Country : Konohagakure**_

Naruto was running through the streets as he made a sharp turn around a corner. He ran as fast as his little legs could carry him , villagers were chasing him , screaming for his death.

„Get the Demon!" , „We must finish what the Fourth started!" a civilian said. Naruto countinued to run until he reached a dead end. He turned around just in time for a hand to impact his face.

„Stop it , I haven't done anything" – cryed out Naruto

„Havent done anything? You killed our loved ones , you killed our beloved Yondaime and now we are going to free the village from your existence!" – shouted back a villager, continuing to pummel Naruto down.

This continued for a few minutes until one of the drunk shinobi pulled out a kunai and stabbed Naruto in the chest. The child cried out in pain and fell unconscious from all the shock and pain. In the same second a Weasel masked ANBU appeared infront of Naruto and stopped the beating. Pushing the villagers away he grabbed Naruto and carried him to the Hospital where the Hokage was waiting for them.

_**Naruto's mindscape**_

Naruto woke up from the feeling of wetness flowing through his body. He growled and pushed himself slowly off the wet floor , he inspected his body and found them no longer on him , shrugging his shoulders he glanced around him and found out that he was in a unfamiliar tunnel that looked like a sewer. He picked a random direction and started walking. A few minutes of walking and Naruto found himself infront of a large room with a golden gate in the middle with a piece of paper on the doors with the kanji for Seal.

He heard faint sobbing coming from the inside of the cage and started walking towards it. Quickly passing through the bars he walked a few seconds in darkness until he reached a small area that had lighting. In the middle of light stood a petite woman , sobbing while she was laying on the ground curled in a ball,hugging her knees.

Naruto approached her,while he was walking he noticed how beautiful she was. She had blood red hair that was reaching her thighs , nine blood red tails with white tips and a pair of ears on top of her head.

„U-uh are you alright?" said Naruto,she looked at him and her eyes grew wide and even more watery when she saw her tenant infront of her.

„I'm sorry" she said,Naruto quickly brought her into a hug , while her tears continued to fall.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" she continued,he continued to hug her

„It's okay,What's the matter? What are you crying about?" – the woman calmed down after a while as she rubbed her puffy eyes.

"I am the reason that you are hated. Because of me the villagers are doing such horrible things to you. I am so sorry." Naruto looked at her but he wasn't angry.

"It's alright. Why did they attack me though?" Naruto asked her. The woman looked at him.

„Nine years ago I attacked your village and killed many people, I did it againt my will, I was manipulated. I am Kyuubi no Yoko! There was a battle, then your father the Yondaime came and ended the battle that was going on and sealed me inside of you, sacrificing his and your life in the name of the village." Naruto narrowed his eyes as he looked at her.

„What do you mean manipulated?" Kyuubi sighed as she looked at him.

„Your mother was my previous host, her name was Kushina Uzumaki, You see when a Human Sacrifice or the so called Jinchuuriki is giving birth the seal that is holding the bijuu is weakened. Well it all happened in just a few seconds, the birthplace was attacked and a guy with a orange spiral masked ripped me out of your mother,killing her in the process and then set me free,placing me in a illusion" Naruto grasped when he heard his mother's name,now he knew who were his parents.

„Then it's not your fault Kyuubi-chan. You didn't know what you were doing. I don't blame you for this. I can only blame this village and the bastard who did this to you and killed my parents." Kyuubi looked at him and hid a barely visible blush as she looked at him.

„You arent mad at me?" he smiled and sat next to her.

„Nope, I wont hate you for something that you had no control over. There are a lot of stories about you being a violent beast but now I see that they are just rumors." Kyuubi nodded as her breathing seemed to slow down. Kyuubi was emotionally exhausted as she leaned on his small shoulder. Naruto managed to force back a blush as he looked over her body. She was a beautiful woman with an hourglass figure. She was wearing a blue kimono that reached her knees. She was a goddess in every man's eyes.

„Kyuubi-chan can you help me become stong so I could one day leave this village?"

„Yes I will turn in a great shinobi, now I will make a special seal on your body which will help you with your training, it's called gravity seal and I will place one more that is called restriction seal. It will help you for your will be training inside your mindscape in all arts except genjutsu."

„Anything else?"

„Uh yes,change your clothing in something white or black please. And also from now on I want you to meditate every day at least two hours and I want you to be silent, being loud and a ninja in one go is bad." Naruto pouted about the clothing but kyuubi simply looked at him sweetly,too quickly shut up and nodded his head nervously.

„Good now you are waking up, See you tomorrow." Naruto soon woke up as he looked to see himself on a hospital bed. Naruto looked to the side as he took in two figures one young black haired and the other old with white hair and white beard. In Naruto's eyes they were friends.

"Hello Naruto-kun," said the older one to the blond. Naruto smiled as he got up.

„Hello Jiji,Hi Itachi-nii" they both smiled and sat down next to looked at him with a gentle smile and poked Naruto in the forehead.

„Naruto-kun how are you feeling?" said blond looked at the older male dangerously but a kind smile from said person and he calmed down.

„I am okay! Also Jiji I know my parents and I met Kyuubi-chan"

„..." Silence

„..." Silence

„WHAT?!" shouted Hiruzen,looking quite scary for a man of his age. Itachi looked at Naruto and placed a hand over his in a gentle,kind voice.

„Naruto-kun explain to us what happened, please ?"

„From where should I start?"

„From the beginning"

„Okay" and so he began his explanation with what exactly happened in his meeting with Kyuubi,telling them that she was being manipulated by an orange masked man, how everything happened and how she was going to be training him, leaving behind the part where he was going to leave the village.

„So that makes us two people going to train you" said Itachi, smirking at Naruto's confused face.

„You are going to train me,Itachi-nii?" half exclaimed, half shouted and the Hokage smiled at his childing behaviour. Hiruzen approached Naruto and set a hand over his shoulder, kneeling to his level and looking him in the eyes.

„Naruto, you must know that your parents loved you, and they always will love you, You must remember that. They were good people, with pure hearts. Your mother was brash and just like you loved ramen *chuckle*. Your father was a great leader, he was strong, cunning and serious depending on the situation." Said Hiruzen with a kind smile on his face, ruffling Naruto's hair.

„Thank you" he shouted,crashing into the Hokage's chest,crying in his chest. Within a few minutes his crying calmed down and turned into sobs which in the end turned into a faint breathing showing that Naruto was asleep.

Hiruzen looked at Itachi with a stern gaze, showing that he was serious.

„Itachi, what's the situation with the Uchiha's, when are they going to move?" he said, while stroking Naruto's blonde hair with one of his hands.

„They will be moving in two years, their target is Naruto – they are planning on killing him, releasing the Kyuubi from him, raining chaos on the village." Said the raven haired young man.

„You have two years to prepare Naruto for the outside world, his training must be in secret. In exactly two years you will have to kill them and take Naruto with you out of Konoha! Are you sure that you can do this?" said Hiruzen with concern evident in his voice, really worried about Itachi.

„I will be alright, they stopped being my family when they targeted an innocent child plus their arrogance is far too much for my liking." He replied back, looking at the said innocent child laying infront of him.

„I will make Naruto the most powerful shinobi that ever living on the Elemental Nations and with the Help of Kyuubi he would be a force to be reckoned with."

„We will see"

**The next day**

The next morning Naruto woke up in a unfamiliar bed, he raised his head and looked around the room finding it also unfamiliar. He pushed himself off the bed, hopped on his feet and started to walk towards the door. Stepping outside of the room he found Itachi and Hiruzen in the living room sipping tea.

„Good morning nii-san,Jiji!" Exclaimed both greated the blond and motioned for him to come over them. He simply complied with the order and sat down on a chair across them.

„Naruto-kun we have to tell you something important about your life. Now listen up" said Itachi. Hiruzen looked at Naruto and nodded at him starting with their subject.

„Naruto what we are going to tell is a S rank must not tell anyone! Now that you know about Kyuubi you must know something that could happen in exactly two years from now. You are targeted for an assassination, the people doing this are planning a coup on the village and are planning to kill you, releasing the Kyuubi from you, destroying the village and overthrowing me from my position as Hokage." He paused waiting for Naruto to take the information that was told. Said blond looked terrified, horror evident on his face. He started to talk but the Hokage cut him off.

„Itachi here will be training you in becoming a shinobi and in two years when you graduate from the academy, Itachi will assassinate his clan, taking you with him from Konoha. I can't allow you being harmed from the villagers over and over again." Naruto looked at the Hokage and nodded at him.

„I see."

„You will get all the scrolls, all your money and family possessions, taking them with you." Continued Hiruzen. Itachi stepped in the conversation, ruffling Naruto's hair with a kind smile on his face

„We will be training in secret and you will not show your true skills at the academy, afterall deception is the greatest tool of a ninja."

„When are we starting?" – said Naruto,seriousness in his voice.

„Right now, eat and get dressed, there are clothes on the chair next to the bed and come out in the training ground on the back of the house." He did as he was told, he ate bread with some eggs and bacon and went in to change in, he found the clothes that were prepared for him and quickly got dressed. The clothes consisted of silver shirt that was hugging his upper body, it had small sleeves that reached the biceps. His pants were black baggy pants with silver stripes, his shoes – black shinobi boots that allowed protection on his legs. He went out the bedroom and got out in the back of the house in the huge training ground.

In the middle of the clearing stood Itachi with his arms crossed infront of his chest,waiting for him. Naruto started walking towards Itachi, while still adjusting with the clothes.

„Naruto I made a schedule that will help us with your training... You training will be :  
05:00 – Physical exercises.  
09:00 – Ninja arts,theories.  
11:00 – chakra control  
14:00 - one hour break  
15:00 – Kunai throwing,Shuriken throwing  
16:00 – Kenjutsu.

Now lets get started! Give me ten laps around the training ground, fifty push ups and one hundred ducks then I want five hudred puches with both hands, five hundred kicks again with both legs. Move it."

And so Naruto's tort...training started.

_**Two years later,The graduation day.**_

Naruto was sitting on his desk in the academy in the far corner in the room,next to the window. Today was the graduation day and he was not even interested in all this stuff that was said in the academy. Infront of him was a test that was filled from top to bottom. Naruto was sure that he had no mistakes, he once again was angered by Mizuki who placed a genjutsu over his test but Naruto simply dispelled the Genjutsu. The time went up for the test and Iruka the other teacher went around the room, picking up the tests. He soon finished and returned to his desk, turning around once again – facing the kids infront of him he started.

„Alright class, let us continue with the next part of the exam – Taijutsu part." Said Iruka, smiling. Quickly exiting the room with the class lagging behind him and Mizuki they reached the yard and the students lined up,facing their teachers. The teacher started calling out various kids that went up fighting against Mizuki who either failed them or passed them. Reaching to Naruto's name, Iruka called him at Mizuki's location.

Naruto sighed and started walking towards Mizuki, simply wishing that he could leave the village already. He was training in the past two years, his chakra control was perfect, his Jutsu and tactics rivalling a Nara. His kenjutsu and taijutsu was through the roof. Naruto also discovered that he possessed a Bloodline that allowed him to sense Chakra, allowing him to predict attacks that were sent to him even before they were sent. Another part of her bloodline was the ability to move with the speed of light, only the sharingan been able to track him even if it was just barely.

Naruto change quite much in these two training years – his hair was reaching his shoulders, it turned blood red from all the training with Kyuubi's chakra, Naruto and Itachi believed that It was just Kyuubi's influence. He wore his Silver skin-tight shirt that was hugging his chest and arms to his biceps, his black baggy pants and black shinobi boots. The only changes that were in his attire were his white cloak, with blue flames on the edges, there was an image of Kyuubi with her nine tails swishing madly behind her. On top of his cloak there was a huge double edged sword that was just as big as Naruto – 150 cm. The hilt of the sword was over his shoulder. The sword was beautiful, silver blade that was quite sharp and golden guard that was shaped like a cross. The grip was black and in the end of the sword there was a red ruby.

Reaching Mizuki's location Naruto took in the giant smirk on the older male's face. He simply took a unfamiliar for the students in the yard stance. The stance was a loose one, hands raised infront of him with his legs slightly bend down. Iruka signaled the beginning of the math. The two fighters stood unmoving for a few minutes, simply watching each other in the eyes but Mizuki had enough of that and charged with a hand arched behind him, preparing to swing. Naruto took in Mizuki's approaching form and stood there with a smirk on his face.

Reaching him, Mizuki swung at Naruto aiming to end the fight but Naruto quickly phased out of existence. Appearing behind him Naruto elbowed Mizuki in the back and sent him flying with a kick. Mizuki caught himself in the air and quickly flipped onto his feet. He muttered under his breath about ‚demon brats and things like that' when he suddenly was sent flying with a roundhouse kick in the back of his head courtesy of Naruto's leg, sending him in a tree – knocking him uncouncious.

Naruto simply turned around and started walking towards a tree that had a nice shadow under it. The class sat astonished by the display of sheer power from the „Dead-last" simply not believing their eyes. They looked at the unconscious form of Mizuki and the peaceful expression on Naruto's face, who was already sitting under the tree with his back leaned on it.

Continuing with the tests,Iruka signed and called them further into the yard, reaching the training dummies where students usually practice their kunai/shuriken throwing. Naruto passed this test with flying colors – scoring 10/10 for kunai and 10/10 for shuriken. The class was once again amazed by the skill of the so called „dead last" of their class.

Next portion of the exam was the ninjutsu portion. There various students failed because they either couldnt gather the required amount of chakra or just couldn't make the technique due to their chakra control. There Naruto once again passed with flying colors and earning bonus points for a jounin level technique – Shadow Clone Jutsu.

He was marked rookie of the year due to his overall score on the graduation exams. He simply took his headband and left the building heading towards the forest where he was living in his parent's house with Itachi.

Quickly reaching the house he sensed The Hokage's and Itachi's Chakra inside the house. He went inside and closed the door behind, flashing through handsigns, he placed a privacy seal on the room they were in and continued on, he appeared infront of both elder men who were waiting for him. Ever since he started training under Itachi, Naruto has changed.. His personality, his way of thinking and many other. He also found out about the Uchiha and their treason.

When Naruto told the Hokage that he wishes to leave the village with Itachi one day the Hokage was saddened because his successor's son wished to leave the village. He was mad but not mad at Naruto, but at the village and the people in it that treated Naruto badly. In the End though the Hokage agreed on him leaving with Itachi.

„Naruto-kun, it's time we discuss our plan for the Itachi will kill them, leaving only his brother Sasuke and his mother Mikoto as survivors, then he will desert the village. Naruto, in exactly three days it is your birthday. The day before it I will place all your possessions in a big scroll that you will take when you depart. Now listen, you job is to play innocent tommorow, when it's team selection. And then on your birthday, like always you will be attacked by the drunk idiots courtesy of the council, You will kill them. Is everything understood ?" said the Hokage with seriousness evident in his voice, showing his years of experience and wisdom. Said blond simply nodded and started walking towards his room. On the way to his he glanced over his shoulder at the two elder men in the house.

„Understood. Now I will go take a nap and talk with Kyuubi-chan." They merely nodded and exited the house leaving Naruto alone. He reached his room and lay down on the bed, falling asleep.

_**Naruto's mindscape**_

Appearing in a familiar sewer, he walking across the halls of the sewer. His destination was Kyuubi's cage. Reaching his destination, he glanced around the large room, shrugged his shoulder and continued to walk towards the cage. Passing through the bars, Naruto saw Kyuubi in her fox form, Laying in the middle of the cage with her head onto her paws and sound asleep.

He smiled when he saw the cute sight and walked towards her. Reaching her paw he gently stroked it with his hand, liking the feeling of her fur between his fingers. She merely opened an eye and smiled when she saw that Naruto infront of her with his eyes fixed on her fur.

„It's beginning,Kyuubi-chan" he said softly, lifting his gaze of her fur and looking her in the eyes. In that moment Kyuubi started shrinking in size, reaching the size of a teenage woman with nine swishing tails behind her and fox ears on top of her head.

„I heard your conversation when you were talking, sorry for eavesdropping" she said blushing in embarrassment. He smiled at her cuteness and waved it off.

„It's alright Kyuubi-chan, we are connected afterall, what happens with me concerns you.. in a way."

„Yeah, are you going to be alright?"

„Yeah I will be alright, don't worry. By the way I have small gift for you." Kyuubi squealed in delight, she loved surprises! With a soft smile, Naruto turned around and started walking towards the bars once again.

„I want you to close your eyes and squeeze them shut until I say so." She agreed and waited.

Naruto for his part quickly exited the bars and turned around facing the cage infront of him. He gathered chakra in his legs and leaped high, landing on the cage's lock where the Kanji for seal was placed, sticking himself with chakra on the cage he slowly brought his hand on the paper and ripped it apart, removing it his location. He jumped off the cage and landed on his feet.

He placed a hand over his stomach and made a clockwise motion with his palm, unlocking the cage fully. Loud clacks were heard and after a few moments the cage swung open. Kyuubi hearing the loud sounds coming infront of her, opened her eyes and she was shocked! He removed the seal from the cage! And without any reason at that! She looked at Naruto and saw the big grin on his face. In a blur Naruto was on the floor with the Blood-red haired woman in his arms,hugging him tightly and thanking him continuously.

He returned the embrace and stood there with her in his arms for a few minute until she calmed down enough, he lifted her to her feet and looked her in the eyes, seeing the tears that were still rolling from her eyes and over her cheeks.

He reached and gently grabbed her face in his hands, flicking the tears off her beautiful face. They looked each other in the eyes and suddenly Kyuubi started slowly moving her lips to Naruto's. He did the same and they both grew closer and closer and in the end they met in the middle in their first, clumsy but passionate kiss. They kissed for a few minutes until they both pulled away slightly out of breath looking in each other's eyes, both smiling at the other.

„Can you tell me your real name,Kyuubi-chan? Kyuubi is just your title" said Naruto with a gentle smile on his face, looking at her in the eyes.

„Hitomi, My name is Hitomi!" exclaimed the now name Hitomi childishly. She moved her hand once again to Naruto's collar and pulled him in an another passionate kiss. Kissing him hungrily but this time she moved her tongue to his mouth and licked his bottom lip, begging for entrance. Naruto was surprised by the sudden action but quickly kissed her back and allow her entrance to his mouth.

They were at it for quite some but eventually they broke from their kiss again due to lack of oxygen. And looked at each other and smiled at one other.

„Umm Hitomi-chan" started Naruto.

„Yes, Naruto-kun?"

„I have one more surprise but I must be in the real world for that. Now wait patiently! You wont regret it, I promise." He said while starting to fade away from his mindscape. She simply nodded and awaited for his signal.

_**In the Real world**_

Naruto woke up and in the real world, stood up and stretched his legs. He glanced around his room and found nothing out of the ordinary. He shrugged and flared his chakra. In a few seconds the Hokage appeared with Itachi, they looked at Naruto's smirking face and a they felt a shiver that ran up their spines... Naruto smirking like that was something really, really bad.

„What is it Naruto?" Asked Itachi.

„Follow me" said Naruto and chuckled. Another chill ran up their spine but they did as they were told. They followed Naruto to the back where the training is located, they soon reached the middle of the training ground and the blond stopped and turned around, facing them.

„Now Itachi-sensei, Hokage-jiji, What I am about to do is a secret and don't freak out please!" said Naruto, looking at his elders in serious voice. They both looked at him oddly with a little worry and concern on their faces.

„What is it about Naruto-kun?" asked Itachi.

„You will see now sit back and watch the show." He said, unstrapped his sword from his back and unbuttoned his white cloak placing it on the ground. The elders merely nodded and crossed their arms over their chest.

Naruto stretched up and calmed down, reaching with his sensors if there was someone that could be spying on them. Nodding to himself since they were alone he concentrated and after a few moments of silence Naruto's hand glowed with red chakra and he flashed through hand sign. Finishing with the short series of handsigns Naruto hit the earth beneath him with his still chakra covered arm, shouting „Kuchiyose No Jutsu" a small puff of smoke appeared and within a few seconds there stood Hitomi in all her glory, with Nine tails swishing behind her and fox ears on top of her head.

Hitomi was confused ... Why was she summoned and who summoned her? She glanced around her a found a familiar a familiar blond with blue eyes, smiling at her. She smiled also ... Now she could be with Naruto and help him with his training and turn him into the greatest shinobi that has ever lived on these lands. Her smile widened when she remembered the kiss they shared in Naruto's mindscape. Now she would be able to express her feelings in real and love him in real.

Naruto was a bit tired from using Kyuubi's chakra since he still haven't reached that level of power for now and haven't even tried. After a few seconds of smiling at Hitomi he suddenly found himself on the ground courtesy of said girl crashing into his chest,hugging him for dear life like she was going to loose him.

„How did you do that Naruto-kun?" she said into his chest between sobs as she was crying from joy and happiness from having her freedom and for having the luck to stay with Naruto. He looked down at his chest where her head was and smiled, moving his hand to place it over her head, gently stroking her behind her ears and playing with her beautiful hair.

„Well Hitomi-chan, I had a guess to be honest, I just used your chakra as a beacon to call upon you and it worked.. Now I am happy that you are here in the real world and free. And also with me." He said and blushed in the end. He has never been good with girls and his social skills were nonexistent. Hitomi giggled at his blush, finding it cute and good looking on him. She suddenly moved her body so her face was against Naruto's and kissed him on lips. He was surprised in the beginning but after a few seconds he started to kiss her back passionately.

While they were at it, Itachi and Hiruzen looked confused but then they caught sight of the nine tails that were wrapped around Naruto protectively. They smiled at the sight but then they realized that Naruto was kissing Kyuubi no Yoko. They were the only people outside of Naruto who knew what happened that Night and the important information regarding Kyuubi and the Orange masked man.

„Hokage-sama? Is this good or bad?" said Itachi, frowning at the sight of his pupil still kissing Kyuubi.

„It's good. Why should it be bad now when Naruto has someone to love? Love has no boundaries Itachi-kun. Remember that." Said Sarutobi, smiling at the two.

Naruto and Hitomi were at it for a few minutes until they broke from need of oxygen. They looked at each other in the eyes and smiled at one other, thinking the one thing that there was in their head

‚I love her/him!'

They were suddenly interrupted by a fake cough from the Hokage who stood with Itachi, who were forgotten while Naruto and Hitomi had their time. Hiruzen stood there grinning like mad at the affection. Itachi ... well Itachi was Itachi, who looked impassive like always.

„How did this happen Naruto-kun? The seal is not broken right?" said Itachi, clearly worried for his students well being.

"No Itachi-sensei, I have been studying my seal and I found a way to bypass it. It was quite eyes actually, first I went inside my mindscape and from there I removed the protection seal that was set on the doors. Then I opened the doors and let Hitomi-chan out of the cage." Naruto said simply. They both looked at him like he was crazy and they glanced at where Hitomi stood. They frowned when they thought about all those years back when she attacked, that day was easily the most terrifying of their lives.

"Natuto! What would happen if she tries to kill us all, all over again!? How can you trust her, it's the Kyuubi! She killed your parents on that day?!" shouted Hiruzen in a serious tone, simply not trusting her.

But then he felt it chakra being build up when he looked at the owner of the chakra, he saw Naruto! His chakra was building up rapidly around him. The chakra was visible and so potent that all the private seals around the area broke, letting the whole village feel it. The color of the chakra was silver with some blue and red.

"Do you not trust me that much? I wouldn't do such a thing if I wasn't sure about it. You disappoint me Hokage-sama!" Shouted Naruto feelings his anger continue to build up. He looked at to older males that were swearing bullets in front of him. Behind them have shown up a few jounins that felt the release of chakra. Among them stood Gai, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Anko, Yuugao and Ibiki. All of them were terrified at how much chakra he was current releasing.

"Naruto stop this right now! You are talking nonsense right now! How can you trust the Kyuubi?!" shouted the hokage, feeling the worried gazes from the present jounin. The people that were in the clearing all were his friends, that always helped him and trained him when he had problems but now to hear that their adoptive little brother was trusting the creature that Naruto stood protectively over.

Naruto's eyes flashed into silver with black slits for pupils. And then Naruto flared his chakra even more - the ground starting to shake. He looked at them with fury in those silver eyes.

"Then who to trust and when will I be loved in this god forsaken world?! Huh?! When will i be able to feel happiness?" shouted Naruto back but they all were silent. "As I thought ... I cant have happiness and love simply because of that yellow masked bastard.

"Naruto-kun please calm down, you are overreacting. Let them be ... Humans fear what they cant understand. Now calm down and lets talk." Said Hitomi in his ear quietly and set a hand on his shoulder. He looked back at her and wanted to retort but one stern gaze from said girl and he agreed.

As he released his chakra all of the present shinobi and kunoichi sighed in relief and huffed. But then they noticed something odd about Naruto. His eyes remained silver and slitted and also there were a few strands of his hair that have turned red.

"Naruto, Kyuubi-san I am sorry of what I said but I still have nightmares from that day. I remember how you told me how it was that man but It hasn't been confirmed nor have there been any clues on that man." Said Hiruzen, looking ashamed of what he said just a few minutes ago.

Naruto still being a bit angry just nodded, not saying a single world. Kyuubi smiled at the jounin group in front of her, finally being able to meet her "boyfriend"'s friends and was also quite exhausted. He never felt like this but he figured it was from all the chakra flaring. He suddenly felt quite dizzy and his vision started to get blurry.

"Something is not right" He said weakly and he fell back into Hitomi who caught him since she heard his remark. The other ninja quickly rushes at his side and looked at Kyuubi

"What happened? Did you do something to him Kyuubi?!" Said Kurenai who was quite worried for her lite brother. The others drew their weapons, ready to start a fight and fight her.

Hitomi merely chuckled at the sudden change of behavior in the shinobi in front of her. They looked at her in suspicion which was quickly shrugged off as Kyuubi answered.

"And why would I hurt someone who doesn't even hate me or judge me for what happened that day. I am not really sure but it the strands of hair must be some partial influence from my chakra and the eyes could be from the bloodline that I created on him." She said with concern in her voice as she was looking at Naruto worried. "And don't just stand like that, move it!" She shouted at the gathered shinobi as she quickly lifted Naruto and carried him bridal style.

As she made a few steps, Hitomi found herself wrapped around the waist with snakes by Anko, surrounded by Asuma with his trench knifes ready, Kakashi, Gai and Ibiki in a their respective stances, Yuugao and Itachi with swords/tanto's drawn, Kurenai behind both of them and the Hokage with his Enma staff in front of her.

"Release Naruto this instant, You might be his friend but that doesn't mean we are!" Exclaimed Ibiki in cold stoic tone. Kyuubi merely looked around herself and scolded at what was currently happening. Naruto could get worse any second and these idiots were picking a fight.

"Are you seriously going to start a fight with me when Naruto is in this condition and allow him to die if he get any worse? And you call yourself his family.. fucking idiots." she said with a sign and looked at the people around her once again. "I will not allow my host and boyfriend to die! Now get lost before I kill you for what you are currently doing to my Naruto!" She shouted, her tails swinging behind her madly. The shinobi all looked at their leader - The Hokage for instructions. He thought about it for a few seconds and then motioned for them to stand down.

As they released her, they started following Hitomi to the house. As they all entered the house some of the males sat in the living room as Kyuubi went into Naruto's room With Anko, Kurenai, Yuugao and Hiruzen in tow.

Hitomi set Naruto on the bed and quickly stripped him off of his clothes, leaving him only with his boxers. She flashed through unfamiliar handsigns for the other occupants of room and her hands glowed Red and started roaming his body. After a few moments she stopped her jutsu and sighed in relief.

"He's alright now lets go inform the others. Yuugao-san do you like what you see in little Naruto there?" She said grinning as she noticed how Yuugao was looking At Naruto's boxers with.

"Little? How can you say that? He is 5 inches and he is only eleven turning twelve!" Screamed Yuugao Enough so the males could hear her

"Well he is special and I love him, now lets go." Said Hitomi and hushed them out of the door but she stayed. She looked at Naruto with loving gaze and moved her hand into his hair, massaging gently his scalp. She sighed and looked him over once more 'I will make you the most powerful shinobi, we just have to leave this village, is hurting you and then we dan live together." She thought and finally turned around and exited the room.

She reached the room where the others were. As soon as they saw her they flinched. She sighed and looked at them all.

"Look if I wanted to kill you I would do that but I wouldn't start with my boyfriends adoptive family I would start from those people who hurt him. I will make them feel pain! Now relax, didn't Naruto-kun tell you what exactly happened that night?" the jounins nodded their head no Except Itachi and Hiruzen.

Kyuubi sighed and looked at them. "Long story short, my previous host Kushina was in labor and her seal was unstable. Then the labor room was attacked just as Naruto was born and he was taken hostage. Then the kidnaper threw him in the air and his father caught him But he was just a distraction which was used to rip me out of Kushina. Then the attacker placed me in a powerful illusion and set me free in the outskirts of the village."

They were all listening to what she was saying and when she finished they all looked at each other and nodded.

"We understand but that doesn't mean that we trust you." Said Kakashi, a lazy expression on his face.

"I never said that I wanted you to trust me. But know this If you do something to Naruto-kun ... I will kill you all! Got that?" she said with a sweet smile, her tails swinging madly behind her making all the occupants in the room sweat and shivering - reliving that day.

Sarytobi looked at Hitomi with a serious expression on his face.

"Enough about that, how is Naruto? What exactly happened to him?" he said, worried for his adoptive grandson.

"Well he is alright but the moment when he lost control over his emotions, my chakra and his bloodline's chakra acted up and due to his limited control over them they absorbed his normal chakra. Also his chakra now is red due to all the 'chakra battling'. His chakra is now more potent and massive but now its easier for him to control it since there are no other chakra sources other then the red one. This chakra source is a combination from all the others." She finished. They were all worried for Naruto's wellbeing.

"Will this be happening again?" Said Naruto behind them who was leaning on the door frame, tired who just showed up when Kyuubi was explaining.

"I don't know but I think that its just the beginning! And what the fuck are you doing here, you should be resting!?" She said and shouted the end of her sentence.

"Naruto" started Itachi in a serious voice; looking at said blonde-red haired boy. "Go and rest. You are weak currently, you must rest.

Said blond fisted his hands in anger for being called weak and his eyes flashed red for a second. All the occupants in the room except Kyuubi gulped at the sudden chakra flare.

"I don't like being called weak, refrain from saying that to me. Yes you trained me but you know that deception is ninjas greatest weapon." He said, pushing himself off the doorframe and started heading towards the back door,leading to the training grounds. "I will go and meditate and try to grasp my new chakra source." He said exiting the room. Everyone except Kyuubi were shocked from what be said. He was already jounin level, has he really hidden his real abilities from them? If yes then how strong was he? They all had one thought on their minds 'How strong are you Naruto?'

The hokage pinched the bridge of his nose from frustration... Too many shit happened this day. "I am getting too old for this shit, I need sake and to relax" said Hiruzen lighting his pipe taking a drag from it releasing the smoke through his nose. The others laughed at his exclaim and one by one they all filled out of the room and house, heading to do to their own stuff. The only remaining ones in the room were Itachi who looked at the floor, looking ashamed from what he said to Naruto and how he said it,and Kyuubi who was highly amused at how everything changed. She glanced at Itachi noticing his depressed face.

"Don't worry Itachi, he doesn't hate you! You trained him good and he finished training with you but I have been training him non step when he was in his mindscape."

"And what if he hates me, my brother will hate me once I assassinate the clan. My mother she wont forgive me for what I will do. I cant have Naruto-kun hating me. He is something precious to me Like a little brother!"

"Come with me, lets check on Naruto-kun." She said grabing him by the arm, dragging him towards Naruto's location - the training grounds.

_**Naruto's location - The training grounds**_

Naruto was sitting in the middle of the training grounds, cross-legged, hands forming a ram seal and deep in concentration. When he was meditating he became Nature and Nature became him. He could hear how birds around him were singing and the near by water source's water flowing silently.

He opened his eyes when he felt two chakra sources approaching. He identified them being Hitomi who's chakra was quite massive and potent And Itachi who's chakra was average and weaker then the formers.

They soon reached him and sat down next to him with Hitomi on his left and Itachi on his right. Soon a very uncomfortable silence followed which lasted a few minutes. The tension was broken by Itachi's sad voice.

"Naruto-kun, I am really sorry for what I said and how I said It. I never meant to say it in that way." He said, sorrowful expression on his face - fearing that Naruto was hating him.

"I know what you meant and there is nothing to be sorry about. I should be sorry since what I said was harsh. I love you like a brother ... Itachi-nii." He said, rising his head and looking at said man with a smile.

"Thank you!" He exclaimed. "Also I heard that my little brother has got himself a girlfriend" he teased.

Naruto glanced at Hitomi and smirked, figuring it out instantly "Boyfriend, huh?" He said still with a smirk on his face which soon changed into a grin when Hitomi smirked back.

"Weeeell yes or was our first kiss nothing? Hmmm?" she said playfully in a teasing voice, grabbing him by the arm, pulling him into her gently and wrapping her fluffy tails around him protectively.

"Well I love you so there is no problem with that" he said rising his head - kissing her on the lips passionately. Hitomi was surprised at first but a after a few seconds she returned the kiss. I lasted for a few minutes but they had to pull away from each other due to the lack of oxygen.

"i am happy for both of you." started Itachi "You are both hated and feared for something that wasn't in your control And yet you found love in each other." He continued, a huge smile on his face. They both looked at the male smiling and nodded their heads in appreciation.

"Now how was your chakra, could you mold it ?" said Hitomi, turning to face her boyfriend.

He nodded at her direction, confirming what she had said back in the house before. "Yes but I found it stronger then my normal one and yet it was quite easy to mold it."

"Well it was expected, after all who has more then two chakra sources. Even jinchuriki just like you have problems wielding their bijuu's chakra. But now that you opened the cage and your chakra is potent just like mine you will be able to use it without problems or losing control, You just need some training with it."

"Well then I will go and have a nap." said as he stood up,grabbing gently Hitomi by her hand and helping her stand up. "Would you like to join me?" he merely nodded and let her boyfriend drag her to his room, waving at Itachi goodbye.

Soon they reached his room, threw themselves on it and pulled the covers over them. Naruto looked at his girlfriend who was laying next to him with her head over his chest. He moved his hand and gently moved a few strands of her that were on her face and smiled at her. "I love you,always will." he said and kissed her forehead.

She smiled at her boyfriend and looked him in the eyes,those eyes full of love. "I love you too" she said and raised herself to his level and pecked him on the lips.

They soon fell asleep with a smile on their faces.


End file.
